


How About That Dance?

by AttackPlatypus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackPlatypus/pseuds/AttackPlatypus
Summary: Peggy Carter has been waiting for too long for a certain promise to be kept, now it can be.





	How About That Dance?

Something was most definitely different for Peggy Carter today. Was it even ‘today’? It was hard to tell in this place. Since she’d arrived here things had been...hazy. She was able to recall literally every moment of her life, even experience them again, and yet the chronology was vague to her. Had she been a young SSR recruit first meeting Colonel Phillips yesterday? Or had it been tomorrow? Time seemed to move strangely here. 

 

Usually, she was as she had been in her twenties. Still other times she was a child giggling happily on her father’s knee. Then a moment, or perhaps an eon, later she was in an older body talking with her niece Sharon. Those things hadn’t happened that close together. Had they? Again she found herself struggling with this concept of time. Maybe it was this place that caused it. But that was another good question: where was she?

 

Did that question even make sense in itself? Somehow the notion of calling wherever she was a ‘place’ didn’t feel right. It was more like a series of dreams that she drifted in and out of. Sometimes she seemed to control this process and other times not. These dreams were neither good nor bad for her. Even those that centered on dark periods in her life seemed to be a step removed. It was as though she were observing something that had happened to someone else. Or in another lifetime at least.

 

But lately, something had been different. Previously she had drifted through her dreams in a state of quiet contentment feeling perpetually as though she’d just awoken from a long restorative sleep. These experiences had never been precisely lonely, but they hadn’t been crowded either. Mostly she’d run into people she’d known. But all at once a great many people had suddenly appeared. Scared, confused, and often panicked people. She had been doing her best to comfort them for as long as she could remember though to little success. Her dismay over this had now turned to confusion, however. She’d been kneeling over a scared boy who was asking for his parents when, suddenly, he and everyone else had vanished. 

 

Blinking in surprise Peggy stood and suddenly found herself somewhere else. She was walking down a brightly lit wood-paneled hallway clad in the red dress that she’d so loved to wear in her youth. Looking around she recognized the place. It was the hallway that led to the loos in the Stork Club. She hadn’t been here before, at least not in her present dreams. And yet she was overcome with a powerful sense of peace as she took a few cautious steps.

 

When she reached the doorway to the bar she jumped slightly at a sudden sound. Music had begun to play. She smiled softly as she realized that she knew this song, it was by Glenn Miller. Suddenly nervous for reasons she couldn’t explain she took a deep breath and rounded the corner into the bar. The place was empty, or almost empty. A man in American military uniform was standing in the middle of the dance floor. It had been so long since Peggy had last seen him. But when he turned to look at her she knew that she would recognize those blue eyes anywhere. Then he spoke:

 

“Hey there beautiful, how about that dance?” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I realize I'm not the first one to write this sort of story between Peggy and Steve and I won't be the last, but I've been wanting to write my own for a while now. I really hope you enjoy reading it and will share your thoughts!


End file.
